In certain applications, electronic components require an electrical connector assembly that joins first and second housings containing electrical contacts. One housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other housing includes female electrical contacts. The first housing is configured to be received inside the second housing such that the male and female electrical contacts are electrically connected. In order to be sure that the first and second housings are properly connected with the electrical contacts, the first and second housing are provided with a latch assembly more generally referred to as a position assurance feature. In known applications, the latch assembly includes a base plate, a suspended prong on the first housing and a ramp on the second housing. The base plate is slidably retained beside the prong. When the first housing is inserted about the second housing, the prong snaps over the ramp and the base plate is then slid over the ramp and the prong into an engagement position. In many applications, an audible click is typically used to detect if the connector is fully mated, however, noise at the assembly plant can make this ineffective.
Additionally, electrical connectors have been proposed that utilize a latch or retention assembly to maintain connector halves in a fully mated position, along with a connector position assurance (CPA) device. When the connector halves are mated and the latch or retention assembly is positioned to maintain contact between the connector halves, the connector position assurance device is moved to a position that indicates the connector halves are properly connected. Thus, the connector position assurance device provides a means to assure that the connector halves are fully mated.
Known connector position assurance devices require a significant space as compared to the first and second housings. Consequently, known connector position assurance devices are not practical with small connectors, as the connector size limits how the connector position assurance can interact with the housings. In addition, even when using known connector position assurances, a significant amount of connectors fail to mate properly. For example, the largest warranty problem with automotive connectors is that the connectors are not fully mated, causing system failures after the automobile has left the assembly plant. This is due to the fact that, at the vehicle assembly plant, some connectors are mated far enough to make initial, electrical contact but the latches of the connectors are not fully engaged, causing the connectors to not be locked or secured together. These connectors later come apart in the field, as the vehicle is driven on bumpy roads, etc. causing loss of system function. Even incorporating known connector position assurances into the connectors does not guarantee that the connectors will be properly mated and secured, as in many instances the operator does not properly activate the connector position assurances.
It would be beneficial to have a connector position assurance device which overcomes the problems identified above and which provides proper connector position assurance for a connector assembly of small size. It would also be beneficial to prevent or block the connector position assurance from its fully engaged position if the connector is partially mated or not mated at all.